I like you
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: Broken hearts hurt so much... NO FLAMES. REVIEW. I'M FREAKING DESPERATE!


My dad, the gas station man, called me on my issued walkie-talkie

My dad, the gas station man, called me on my issued walkie-talkie.

"Iris, do ya read me?"

I was frustrated. I was listening to my favorite song, "Lollipop" by Lil Wayne, and I just got to the really dancey part where it says, "drop it like it's hot".

"Yeah, dad," I said, "what do you want?"

"Git them crates of water outta th' truck."

"Alright."

I still blasted my music as I worked. Damn, these crates were heavy. I did as I was instructed, however, my dad said we had to keep this business going. There were only a few people who lived in these parts… save me and my dad.

They were mutants, their parents were damaged with the nuclear testing radiation of the '50's, and the genetic defects were passed onto them. I'd never seen them before, except for one, Ruby. She was 12, 3 years younger than me. But she was nice. I could tell she was a freak because of her abnormal features, but she was still pretty. She was pretty much the only one I could talk to. I'd been told I had to stay in the Hills this summer to run the gas station with my dad. We did this every year around summertime.

My forehead was dripping with salty sweat, and my cheeks were flushed. My hair was blowing in my face and making it hard to see. I threw my head back, and walked into my dad's office. "Here," I said, setting the crate down, "I got the water out of the truck. Now where do you want me to put-"

I stopped mid-sentence because my dad was playing poker. With a bunch of FREAKS. These were apparently the mutants. The freaks. The untouchables. There was one that looked like a retarded teddy bear (retarded being the operative word here), and he made a low, hooting sound. "Pluto," my dad said to the retarded teddy bear, "this's m' daughter, Iris. She's 15." Pluto jumped on me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I almost fell over. "I-can't- breathe." I stammered. A smaller freak, about my size, with a cleft lip and scars on his face, came over and shoved Pluto off of me. "Git offa her, ya dickhead!" The little guy wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at me for a moment. "Thanks." I said, slightly chuckling as he helped me to my feet. "No problem." The little guy said as he went back to his seat. Huh, I thought, not too bad looking for a freak. He was even fairly hot in my opinion. Sure, he had scars on his face and that deformity with his lip, but he had gorgeous blue eyes and well-defined muscles. And the fact that he was my size made it ten times hotter.

"Lizard," my dad said to the little guy, "you heard o' Iris, right?" Oh, so the little guy's name was Lizard. It fit him, strangely. He was rugged-looking, I thought, someone you could never tame. I liked this Lizard guy.

Especially after getting the retarded teddy bear off of me.

"Thanks again, Lizard." I said, waving and giving him a flirty smile as I walked away.

Chapter Two: Captain Crunch

How incredibly stupid one can be at the age of 15. Sure, Lizard had protected me, but that didn't mean I had to fucking _fall_ for him! But my damned female hormones just wouldn't let it be. Those clear blue eyes and his gorgeous body and the way he swooped in to save me so valiantly was just… so wretchedly irresistible. _But this guy could be a fucking perv!_ I told myself. Get a hold of yourself girl. Got to keep your guard up. It was 8:30 Monday morning. God, how I hated mornings. They were just so…_blahhh_. Some people might find the sun rising beautiful, but I don't. I really fucking don't. It's just another reminder that I can't sleep till noon like every other normal person during the summer. I decided some rap music would wake me up. No Folgers for me. I blasted "Stand Up" by Ludacris. _Ahh_, I thought, there it is. That pumping feeling you get from a song you love so much. An orgasm of the heart, I guess. The bass drums made my mind throb. With pleasure, I mean. Not like a headache. I went down to the kitchen/counter sorta thing and started eating Captain Crunch. Oh, fuck. The stupid Captain dude was making me laugh. As far as I knew, my dad, Pluto, and Lizard were still sleeping. Believe me, do not EVER wake up a sleeping mutant, no matter how sweet and harmless they appear to be. Or crabby old men like my dad, for that matter. Thank God no one heard me, so I went outside. Once outside the door, I couldn't contain myself any longer. I doubled over with my hands on my knees, and started roaring and hooting with laughter. I had to lean against the building to keep from falling down. Tears were running down my beet-red face when a voice startled me: "Watcha laughin' at, Miss Iris?" I turned around sharply to see Lizard standing a few feet behind me. I blushed a little. Maybe he wouldn't notice because I was laughing so much. "Oh, hey Lizard." I said, putting my hand on my heart, "God, you scared me half to death." "Ain't nuthin' ta be scared of." He shrugged, "I migh' be vi'lent, but I only do it cus it's th' way I was raised." I nodded, looking away from Lizard. "Just don't hurt me, OK? I've been through enough shit in my life. "You got it." Lizard said, with his hands up like he needed to confess something. There was a pause, and I had a feeling Lizard was staring at me. I was right. "What?' I said incredulously, when I caught him studying my face. "Ya just look purty is all." He said, a hint of affection in his voice. I had my hair up in a messy ponytail and I wasn't wearing makeup. I just shook my head and started unloading crates.

Chapter Three: I can handle myself…I think

I was unloading about three crates out of the truck. Sure, I was exhausted, but we had to keep the store going. The crates were full of glass milk bottles, lighters, stretch cords, and convenience things like that. I was stumbling a little bit, due to my fatigue. The crate slipped a little from my grip, but thankfully I didn't spill anything. I heard footsteps behind me. Lizard. He was carrying the other two crates. "What in the world are you doing?" I asked him, a little annoyed, "This is my job, okay? I can handle it." "Well, excuse me fer tryin' ta help ya out, Miss Iris." Lizard said, "A pretty young thing like you shouldn' be doin' this kinda hard work." "Honey," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I've been doing this "kinda hard work" since I was seven years old. I don't need you help, thank you." "Suit yourself." Lizard said, walking away, slowly, slightly swaggering, back to the gas station. I couldn't help but look him up and down as he walked. He had well-defined muscles and a nice ass. I caught him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. SHIT! He caught me checking him out!! But wait… did he just smile at me?? I think he did! Maybe I could use Lizard's help after all… Well, OK, I'll be honest. I was falling for him, and I knew it. I ran after Lizard, now giving in. "Lizard, wait!" I said, catching up to him pretty quickly (I'm an athlete/tomboy type person). I grabbed his arm and started to catch my breath. "Yeah?" he said, smirking a little. "I…I guess I could use a little help." "Ha-ha." Lizard said, squeezing my shoulder (which caused me to blush about 5 shades of scarlet), "I knew you would." He walked back to the truck with me and helped me unload the stuff; every last crate. Maybe it's just me, but I think Lizard did most of the work. Was he flirting? By now, I knew the answer was _definitely_ yes.

Chapter Four: OMG!!

Lizard and I walked back into the gas station, ready to put the crates in their proper place. "You can go rest on the couch." I told Lizard, "Seriously, you look tired." "Alright." Lizard said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You're sweet." _And he kissed me on the cheek_. He walked back to the couch in the living room/house part of the gas station, and started snoring. I. Could. Not. Believe. What. Just. Happened. I had to lean against the counter. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. I could hear it in my ears. I got that creepy feeling that someone was watching me. Once again, my female intuition didn't fail me. Pluto was looking at me out the window with a huge grin on his face. I ran out the door as fast as I could. I may have been lovesick, but I wasn't about to let me and Lizard's secret crush on each other become known. "Pluto!" I whispered loudly, grabbing his hand, "Why were you watching me through the window." "Hee-hee-heee." Pluto said, clapping his hands with a huge grin on his goofy face, "Lizard kissed yoouuu!!" "Shhhhh!" I said, squeezing his arm tighter to let him know that I meant business, "Don't tell anyone about this!" Pluto just stood there bewildered as I ran back inside. "Lizard!" I yelled, dashing into the front room, "Pluto was watching me through the window! He saw you kiss me!" "So?" Lizard asked, not even slightly fazed by my outburst, "We're only 3 years apart." "Wait," I said in complete and total disbelief, "You're 18?" "Yup." He answered, "Livin' in these parts'll age ya fast. Pluto's only 20." Suddenly it seemed somewhat believable. They both had a certain youth about them that was unshakable. "Yeah," I said, taking Lizard's hand in my own, "but my dad will still get pissed." "Then this'll just be our little secret." Lizard said, kissing me on the cheek again. "Well," I said pensively, "I…I _guess_ so. But what is _this_, exactly?" "Our relationship." He said, squeezing my hand, "You're my girlfriend." Oh. My. God. OMIGAWD!!

Chapter Five: First fiery kisses of passion

I had to sit there a few moments to think about it. I mean, I'd never been in a serious relationship. Sure, guys had been hitting on me since I was 12 years old, but I paid them no mind. But Lizard was different, I guess. The other guys just wanted me to be around them, to touch them and shit like that. But Lizard actually wanted to _care_ for me. He offered to help me with the crates when he could see that I didn't need it. There was one song that reminded me of this moment right now: Ms. Jackson by OutKast. _I'm sorry Ms. Jackson. I am for real. Never meant to make you daughter cry… I apologized a trillion times… _I started singing the song unconsciously. Lizard was looking at me like I was nuts or something. "It's a song, Lizard." I giggled, suddenly realizing what I was doing. He just shook his head and chuckled slightly, "Why didcha start singin' that song outta nowhere?" "Because," I said smirking, "it kinda reminds me of us." "I see." Lizard said, and he kissed me on the _lips_!! "Whoa," I said, pulling away and panting slightly, "That was awesome! "Thought ya'd like it." Lizard said, and kissed me again, and this time I didn't pull away so fast. For a mutant living in the Hills, Lizard was a pretty good kisser. He used just enough tongue, not like other guys who kissed me forcibly, trying to hit on me in clubs and shit. They always used too much tongue, and it was pretty damn disgusting. But Lizard didn't do that. I actually _knew_ he was going to kiss me. Lizard had his arms around my waist, and I could tell he was kind of nervous about it. Was this his first time kissing someone? Shit. It probably was.

Chapter Six: WTF??

Lizard and I were just sitting watching TV. His arm was around my shoulder, and I was leaning into his lap. We were watching "Bones", the episode where Dr. Brennan put on that really sexy dress and she and Booth went to that casino thing. "Hey," I whispered to Lizard sexily, "wanna know somethin' real hot?" "What's that?" He asked, obviously very intrigued by my mysterious demeanor. I kissed his cheek, "I'm bisexual." I could actually _feel_ his cock getting hard against my leg. Well, he _was_ 18, after all…

Out of complete NOWHERE, Lizard started making out with me. I would say this was going to far, but DAMN!! Lizard was pretty fucking good for a first-timer. He started kissing my jawline all the way down to my collarbone. "Uhhh…" I moaned from the back of my throat, "Lizard…ahh…this…feels…SO….good….SHIT!!" He started grazing his teeth along the pulse point of my neck, and my pussy was so wet I could feel my underwear getting sticky. "Hold on," I said, and I put on "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent and started blasting the speakers. I started grinding myself onto his leg, and he didn't hesitate to slam his knee into my crotch. "Keep goin' till u hit da spot…WHOA!!" Lizard was smiling in a way that said, "I want you." But I was going to tease him a little. I wasn't a motherfucking whore. "No, no, no…" I said, wagging my finger in his face and puckering my lips slightly. My teasing evidently turned him on even more, because he gave me a full-blown tongue kiss right there and then. Now, some people might find Lizard to be a creep, but I thought he was just plain sexy. The passion was so alive I couldn't even speak. "Big Pimpin'" by Jay-Z was playing at the moment. "Yer my ho." Lizard whispered as he softly kissed my cheek. "Damn right I am." I said as I got off the couch. "Where ya goin, babe?" Lizard asked as I walked out the door. "Where do you think I'm going?" I said with a mischievous smile on my face, "I'm going to see everyone. We're going to have a party!" "'K." Lizard said as he turned back to watch "Bones." "Wait…what?" he said as I just walked up out the door.

Chapter Seven: Caught (The Green Chronic)

The guests were over within an hour. Little did I know some little snake in the grass would ruin my party and get me in trouble for a LONG time…

Everyone was having a good time, and surprisingly, there was no hostility. Even Ruby was happy. She was dancing like one of the girls in a rap video. I went over to the counter to get a drink, which was non-alcoholic. Or so I thought…

About fifteen minutes later, I started feeling a little bit…strange. Loose, though. Like I could do whatever the fuck I wanted and not care. "Ass Like That" by Eminem was playing in the background, and I started dancing on the pole that was the infrastructure of the building. When the song got to the part where it said, "Police saying 'freeze'" I suddenly stopped dancing and threw my top off. Wait…what the hell did I just do?? Oh, well. I just kept on dancing and grinding on the pole. I was moving like a Middle Eastern stripper. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was Pluto was not two inches from where I was dancing on the pole… And when the song got to the part where it said "Maybe next year I'll say ASS" that's exactly what Pluto grabbed on me. Normally, I would have shoved him off of me. But I just threw my head back. I felt funny still.

Jupiter turned on the song "Bed" by J. Holiday, and everyone started slow dancing. I saw Lizard eyeing me from across the room. I waved at him, trying to get his attention. Lizard obviously knew I wanted to slow dance, and he started to walk right towards me…

Suddenly, Pluto hoisted me into the air and I started screaming. "Haaaa!! HAAAAAA!!" Lizard tried to grab me, but there were too many people in the way and Pluto was too fast and strong. I tried to fight back, but I'm small. It was pretty damn difficult trying to fight someone 3 times my size. Although I didn't fight too much. Funny how things work out that way when you're drunk…

Pluto dragged me into the outhouse outside, and I could hear Lizard's anguished screams among the whooping mutants inside. The party people were masking his cries to rescue me. I could hear the song "Rain Man" by Eminem playing from the party, even through the outhouse.

Pluto pulled a little bag from his black trenchcoat, along with some thin sheets of paper. He already had a joint ready. "Ya want one?" he asked, giggling. "Sure." I said idiotically, "That's cool." _What was I saying_, I thought to myself, _this wasn't cool! Stop yourself and get out! Now! _I took a long drag and started singing along to the song, "I am the bad guy Kryptonite, the green chronic, demonic, yup, yup, don't worry I'm on it…" And started making gangsta signs with my hands and laughing uncontrollably. Pluto was just as tweeked-out as I was. He was snorting and hooting. "Hey," I said, snapping my fingers trying to jar my memory, "were you the one that put the thingy in my what's it called?" (Translation: Were you the one who put the vodka in my drink?) "Yeahhhhh!" Pluto screamed and blew smoke rings.

"Po-lice!" Jupiter screamed, and they all started running out of the house, and Pluto left the mobile restroom, leaving me to stumble back to the house/gas station on my own.

I got in and found Lizard standing in the middle of the room, horrified. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed, and I could see the fear in his blue eyes. "Yo," I said, holding my hand up to his face, "Just…chill out, nigga. Chill out!" And I collapsed to the floor laughing. "Holy motherfucking shit," Lizard whispered softly, "Pluto got you drunk and high without your consent! You stay here on the couch." And Lizard grabbed his rifle, running out the back door. I did as he said, and I was staring at the ceiling.

"It's so pretty in here…" I said to no one in particular. "Well it's gonna get ugly real fast." I heard a voice above me. Shit. My dad.

Chapter Eight: I never saw it coming

I was still lying on the couch, trying not to laugh. I was so fucked up on weed that my dad looked like a giant pumpkin. "Well, young lady?" He said sternly, hissing through his teeth, "What do you have to say for yourself?" I couldn't contain it anymore. I started cracking up. "OK," I said, finally catching my breath, "Chill out Jack. HA!!" "Jack?" my dad asked, "What the fuck? My name isn't Jack. It's Audie and you know it." "No, no," I said in a somewhat comedic whisper, "Your name is Jack cus you're a Jackalantern!" I fell of the couch and pissed my pants, laughing hysterically. "Who did this to you!" My dad screamed. "I don't know, man," I said, slurring my words, "All I know is my what's it called isn't back yet." "What the fuck are you talking about?" Just then, Lizard walked through the door. "Okay," He said, sounding out of breath, "I didn' get 'im, but I don' think he'll hurt ya agin." "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!!" My dad screamed, picking up Lizard by the throat. "No." He said as loud as he could, which was a very faint whisper. Lizard passed out due to lack of oxygen, and my dad threw him out the door. I, sadly, was still inebriated, and completely unaware of the situation happening around me. "that ceiling is SOOOOOOO cool…" I said, before crashing.

Chapter Nine: It's all my fault.

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. "Oh, fuck," I whispered to myself, "what happened last night?" I honestly couldn't remember. Drugs and alcohol could do that to you, even if someone else did force you to take them. I ran outside to look for Lizard. "Hey, Lizard!" I said calling out his name ambitiously, "You didn't kiss me yet!" Normally Lizard would come running to my side and kiss me fiercely on the lips. "Lizard?" I asked, bewilderedly. I walked farther into the distance to find him, and I found myself stepping on something. I naturally looked down to see what it was, but what I saw horrified me. It was Lizard's body, with the arrow of a crossbow going straight through his heart. My eyes were awash with tears that very instant. I kissed his cheek gently. "Lizard, please wake up. I love you so much." I stammered through my tears, even though I knew that he couldn't hear me. I let out a low, howling sob. "I miss you!! I'm sorry!"

End.

A/N: Please tell me this made you cry. If it did, I've done my job.


End file.
